


Office Space

by ShameInYou



Series: The Staley-Hoon Family [7]
Category: Alice in Chains, Blind Melon
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 08:36:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2222538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShameInYou/pseuds/ShameInYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"No babe. Tonight. Tonight we'll have fun. I need to do this work now. I need to start this work." Shannon replied</p>
            </blockquote>





	Office Space

**Author's Note:**

> The silky Paisley shirt
> 
> http://i62.tinypic.com/15wnqs.jpg
> 
> Shannon
> 
> http://i57.tinypic.com/15s4rqo.jpg

Shannon was in the kitchen around 8am, talking a mile a minute on his cell phone to Rodney, his intern turned assistant at the recording studio he owned in Lafayette. Shannon was multitasking, cooking breakfast and talking on his cell phone at the same time, a blue tooth stuck in his ear, the blue light blinking.

Shannon quickly finished up breakfast for he and his husband, Layne. He continued discussing business with Rodney as he scraped the hash browns onto the plates that already contained the bacon.

Their children were spending time with Shannon's mother. Shannon's mom had took the kids to the capital to some kind of amusement park or something and they were staying over night. It felt good to have the house to themselves for a change.

As Shannon was talking on his Bluetooth, he felt someone come up behind him, wrapping their arms around his stomach and pressing their body against his.

Shannon got silent and listened to Rodney talk, muttering "uh huh, uh huh" as he turned around in the arms to see his husband Layne.

Shannon smiled, looking at Layne as he talked on his blue tooth. Layne's arms fell to Shannon's sides, squeezing lightly. Layne pouted as he watched Shannon talk on his blue tooth. Shannon had wrapped his arms around Layne's waist as well but he was looking to the side, brows slightly furrowed as he babbled on with Rodney.

Layne sighed, jealous that Shannon wasn't paying attention to him. Layne sighed and leaned in, pressing his lips to Shannon's shutting his husband up.

Shannon gasped slightly, eyes falling closed, Rodney still blabbering on in his ear.

Shannon pulled Layne to him as their lips brushed together, continuing to mumble.

"MMM HMM...mmm...mmm hmm..mmmmmm..." Shannon mumbled against Layne's lips.

Layne gently pushed his tongue into Shannon's mouth, his hands snaking under Shannon's shirt to squeeze the tender flesh of his hips.

Shannon's breath caught in his throat as Layne gently lapped his tongue against his in one of the most sensual kisses ever.

"Boss? Boss? Hello?" Rodney spoke into Shannon's ear.

Layne pulled away slowly, lips pink and kiss swollen, blinking slowly and smiling warmly at his husband.

Shannon held his hand up to his ear.

"Rodney...I'll see you in a few minutes...I gotta go." Shannon said, a surprised gaze on his face as he stared at Layne, never taking his eyes off of Layne as he pressed the button on the blue tooth to end the call.

"Morning Shanny..." Layne said softly, laughing lightly.

"Hey...I fixed breakfast...what was that kiss?" Shannon smirked, licking his lips.

"Nothing...just wanted to get an early morning taste..." Layne blushed.

"Let's have breakfast before I go." Shannon smiled warmly.

"Okay." Layne smiled.

Shannon set the plates at the kitchen table and Layne went in the fridge and fixed them glasses of juice to go with their meals.

Both men sat at the table close together and started to eat their breakfast.

"So what's on the agenda today babe?" Layne asked softly as they ate.

"MMM...really busy day, lots of paper work, a band coming in for a session." Shannon muttered.

"So, what time are you gonna actually be done do you think?" Layne asked softly, biting his lip.

"MMM not sure, probably sometime tonight." Shannon mumbled.

"Oh...I thought maybe we could spend some time together tonight. I wish you could take the day off and spend it with me. I'm gonna be so bored today...the kids are gone. I have nothing to do." Layne sighed.

"Babe that sounds good. We'll do something tonight when I'm done. I can't take the day off today...too much important shit to do. I got you tonight, I promise." Shannon smirked, reaching over under the table and squeezing Layne's thigh.

Layne blushed, smiling. They continued eating.

"Shanny?" Layne asked after a while.

"Hmm?" Shannon said, finishing his food up.

"Is it okay if I drive you to work today and come pick you up when you're done?" Layne asked.

"Why?" Shannon asked, smirking, brows slightly furrowed.

"No reason...I just want to." Layne smiled.

Shannon stood up, grabbing Layne's finished plate and his and the glasses, going over to put them in the dishwasher.

"That's fine babe. I don't mind. Sure, take me to work." Shannon smiled.

Layne watched as Shannon cleaned up a bit, smirking to himself and admiring him.

Before they knew it, they were in Shannon's precious Ford Galaxie, Layne behind the wheel and Shannon as a passenger for a change.

* * *

Layne pulled up into the studio parking lot, stopping at the entrance. He threw an arm over the seat and looked over to Shannon. Shannon smiled and looked at his husband.

"Well, Have a good day. Don't work too hard." Layne smiled softly.

Shannon smiled, shrugging his shoulders.

"I'll call you to come over when I'm nearly done. Should be sometime tonight, okay?" Shannon smiled warmly at Layne.

"Okay." Layne smiled.

The two stared at each other for a few minutes. Shannon licked his lips, hesitating and then leaned over in the seat, pressing his lips against Layne's.

Layne's breaths were shaky as their lips brushed together. Layne took Shannon's bottom lip into his mouth, sucking on it ever so gently and tugging lightly. Shannon let out a raspy moan as he lifted his head slightly, his lip being pulled from Layne's grip. Before Shannon could open his eyes, Layne had darted his tongue out, running it along Shannon's lower lip as Shannon tilted his head back down. Shannon parted his lips lightly, intoxicated by Layne's gentle, tender touch. Layne gently slid his tongue into Shannon's mouth, moving it along the underside of Shannon's tongue and gently wrapping it around Shannon's, prodding gently, their saliva mixing together.

Layne pulled away, sucking in air and licking his lips, blinking slowly and looking at Shannon.

Shannon's chest was rising and falling rapidly, his lips were slightly swollen and he was leaned against the passenger's window, facing Layne. He could still feel the burning sensation of his husband's tongue and lips against his lips.

He lifted his hand, lightly brushing his fingers against his bottom lip, looking over at Layne and smirking.

"Layne...you're a fucking tease, do you know that?" Shannon sighed, pressing on his lap slightly, cheeks tinged pink.

"I know...sorry, I couldn't resist. Just think about that kiss today and tonight...you'll get more." Layne smiled, gripping the steering wheel.

"Fuck...you're fucking evil." Shannon smiled, running his hand through his short, choppy locks.

"Have a good day at work." Layne smiled and shrugged, glancing over at Shannon.

"See ya tonight. Love ya." Shannon smiled, leaning over and pecking Layne's cheek before opening the passenger's door and getting out.

"I love you too!" Layne smiled before Shannon shut the door.

Layne looked back at Shannon in the rear view mirror before taking off, on his way back home.

He would have nearly all day to think about what he and Shannon could do that night. Meanwhile, Shannon watched as Layne took off, and when he was out of sight, Shannon turned around and stared at the asphalt, brushing his lips with his fingertips again.

He could still feel Layne's mouth on his. They hadn't kissed like that in a while. Shannon sighed, silently composing himself before he entered work.

He couldn't think about this right now, there were things to do that needed to be done.

* * *

Shannon sighed as he sat at his desk, on his computer, looking at schedules and payroll and things. He was fucking bored. The band that he was working with had taken a lunch break. Shannon pressed the keys on the keyboard idly with one finger. He sat back in his chair, sighing as he reached out and continually pressed a key with a pointed finger.

He sat there, leaned back in his chair, his hands resting on his stomach, hands intertwined. There was a pile of paperwork on his desk that needed to get done and he honestly didn't feel like fucking with it. He should probably be getting started on it while the band was on lunch break. He sighed.

He sat up, grabbing a pen and getting ready to sift through the mountain of papers, when suddenly he felt his phone vibrate. He quickly dropped the pen and sat back in his chair.

A reason not to start on it! Shannon looked at his phone and he had a text message from his husband.

__  
Hey babe, what are you doing?  


Shannon smirked as he texted back.

__  
Procrastinating.  


The texts were coming in pretty fast.

__  
That's not good. Maybe I should just leave you alone right now so you can get things done. Just wanted to check in on you.  


Shannon furrowed his brows, pouting. He quickly texted back.

__  
No I'm fine for now. It will get done. Talk to me. What are you doing?  


Shannon smiled and sighed. He sat there waiting for Layne to text back but suddenly his phone started to ring. Shannon picked it up and looked at it, it was Layne.

He quickly dug in his pocket, putting his blue tooth back on his ear and pressed it, answering the call.

"Hello?" Shannon smirked.

"Hey Shanny..." Layne's smooth voice filled Shannon's ear.

Shannon smiled. "What's up babe?"

"Nothing much. Just thinking about you...and bored. You shouldn't procrastinate...that's naughty." Layne laughed lightly into Shannon's ear.

Shannon raised his brows. He knew that tone of voice his husband was using. Layne had ulterior motives for calling.

"Well I'm fucking bored too babe. I don't really feel like doing this work...but I know I have to. I have this mountain of paperwork in front of me, and all I can think about is spending time with you." Shannon sighed.

Layne laughed lightly into Shannon's ear. Shannon smiled, leaning back in his chair and rubbing his forehead.

"I want you to fuck me." Layne said softly.

"Hmm?" Shannon asked, sitting up, eyes widening for a second when he heard Layne's random thought.

"I said, I want you to fuck me, tonight." Layne said softly.

Shannon's face tinged red. He looked around his office as if someone was there with him. He laughed awkwardly, leaning on the desk and staring down at the cherry wood design on it.

"We haven't done it that way in a while..." Shannon said shyly.

"I know...that's why I want it. I want you inside of me tonight. You're so good at it. I want you to fuck me so hard daddy..." Layne said hungrily.

Shannon laughed lightly, awkwardly.

"What's so funny? I'm serious. Do you think that's funny?" Layne asked seriously.

"No babe...I don't know...I just want to be with you. Whatever you want, I'll do it." Shannon sighed.

"Anything I want? Anything? Mr. Conservative?" Layne smirked.

"Yeah." Shannon blushed.

Layne didn't hesitate to precede to tell his husband what he wanted.

"I want you in my ass, your hips brushing against my butt. I want you to fucking pound me Shannon. I want you to fuck me so hard. I want you to touch me all over with your strong hands. I want you to fucking dominate me. I want to jerk my cock in your face and cum all on it. I want you to put hickeys all over my neck. I want you to moan that you love me when you're filling my ass up babe. Fuck I want you in me so bad." Layne said quickly and hungrily.

Shannon was getting slightly turned on at his husband's dirty mouth. He put his hands over his face as he rested his elbows on his desk.

"Wow babe...we can do all of that...why do you wanna bust a nut on my face though?" Shannon laughed lightly.

"Oh Shannon don't sit there and try to act all fucking conservative babe. You used to let me do that shit all of the time, remember? I wanna do it because it's fucking hot. I wanna see you glimmering with my cum on your face." Layne rambled.

"Fuck Layne, you dirty bird..." Shannon blushed and giggled.

"What do you want?" Layne asked.

Shannon bit his lip, leaning back in his chair again.

"I want mmm...I'm already getting alot...fucking your ass...uhm...I want more kisses like you gave me today when you dropped me off at work. And sure, I'll put hickeys all over you babe." Shannon giggled shyly.

"I'll kiss you...god I love your tongue Shannon...it's so soft...it's so smooth...I love it when you fuck my mouth with it..." Layne said hungrily.

"Layne! Oh my god...I can't believe you've called me talking this way to me at work...I'm at work babe...you're making me turned on..." Shannon blushed, shifting in his chair.

"Mmm really? Go to the bathroom, touch yourself for me. I can stay on the phone and talk you through it." Layne smirked.

"Layne! No way. I'd rather have the real thing..." Shannon blushed and smiled.

"So take a break and let me come get you now." Layne sighed.

"No babe. Tonight. Tonight we'll have fun. I need to do this work now. I need to start this work." Shannon replied.

"You're fucking naughty, making me wait like this." Layne laughed lightly.

"Yeah, well good things come to those who wait. Babe I'm gonna get off the phone now and get started on this paperwork...I don't wanna be here all night." Shannon smiled.

"Oh alright party pooper." Layne laughed lightly into the phone.

The two men said their goodbyes and Shannon ended the call, taking the blue tooth out of his ear and shoving it back into his pocket.

Shannon sighed as he sat there at his desk, staring at the mountain of paperwork. He bit his lip, shifting in his seat. He stared at his desk for a moment and he could see his husband in his mind.

He could sees Layne's face tinged red from pleasure, his pouty lips forming an "o" as Shannon did things to him to make him feel good. Those were the best moments, when Shannon made Layne climax. He felt warm and fuzzy inside when he thought about it.

Shannon got up and slowly walked over to his door, locking it. He closed the blinds that were hanging over the window on his door and then he sat on the black leather couch that was in the corner of his office.

He took out his cell phone and sighed, biting his lip. He turned the camera on held the phone up, moving it around the room and looking at the screen to make sure it was on. He put the phone on the couch beside him and sat there, contemplating.

He couldn't believe he was about to do this. He shouldn't be doing this, but he wanted to tease Layne like Layne had been teasing him all day.

It was Layne's fault that he couldn't get any work done! Layne loved to fuck with Shannon's mind.

Shannon was already semi-hard, thinking about all the dirty things Layne had just said to him over the phone. He hesitated, and slowly brought his hands up to the button on his pants. Shannon unbuttoned his pants and unzipped them, sitting there for a moment. His face was as red as a tomato.

He shouldn't do shit like this, he was a father now. Shannon ran a hand through his short hair, sighing shakily.

He wanted to shock Layne though and tease him. Shannon took a deep breath and sighed, bringing his hand up and slowly pulling his dick out of his underwear. He felt tense and slightly paranoid as he squeezed himself with his fist, making himself harder and longer.

He grabbed his phone, the camera still on. He held the phone over his lap, his cock fully hard and laid out exposed. Shannon bit his lip and laughed lightly as he snapped a photo of himself.

He looked at what he had done. It was good enough. He quickly and carefully sent the photo to Layne with the caption "is this what you want?"

Shannon fixed his clothes, putting his dick up and shifting to hide his erection. He stood up, unlocking his door and went back to his desk, his phone sitting on it as he grabbed a sheet of paper and started looking over it, a smirk on his face at the thought of what he had just done.

By the time he had signed off on the first paper, his phone vibrated loudly on the desk. Shannon smirked and looked over at the text from Layne.

__  
You naughty fucking boy! Who's the tease now? Fuck yes that's what I want! I want that cock so fucking bad! Aren't you supposed to be working? You drive me crazy!  


Shannon laughed to himself. He smirked. He was about to send Layne a text back, asking for Layne to send him a picture of his cock, but suddenly his office door was forced open and Rodney and the band members filed in, talking loudly and amongst themselves.

Shannon was startled and quickly put his phone away, reaching over and putting hand sanitizer on his hands, fervently rubbing his hands together and looking around at everyone.

Tonight couldn't come soon enough for him.

* * *

Layne looked in the mirror in the bathroom that he shared with his sweet husband. He had just received a call from his husband to come on over to the office. It was almost 9pm at night. Shannon had a few things to finish up and he just wanted Layne there.

Layne bit his lip as he looked into the mirror, checking himself out. He had his hair slicked back, just like the way he used to do it all the time back when they were first dating many years earlier.

He still had Shannon's favorite shirt that he used to wear all the time during the mid 90's. It was a silky paisley shirt and Layne kept it buttoned up halfway, his chest exposed. He wore tight, ripped blue jeans and cowboy boots which his pants were pulled over.

Layne sighed shakily. He had an ulterior motive for taking Shannon to work and picking him up, and he hoped like hell that Shannon would be willing to participate. He smiled to himself when he thought about how funny his husband was about certain things.

Shannon used to not give a fuck. Shannon used to be wild. He used to walk around naked for christ's sake...until Layne came along and forbid it. Shannon's cock belonged to him...he didn't want anyone else looking at it!

They used to fuck anywhere and everywhere...they were really wild times. Skip over a few years after all the bullshit they wen through because of the drugs and the addictions and Shannon was an entirely different person. He was much more laid back and quiet and private. He was more conservative.

What used to make him squeal and laugh now made him squirm and blush and giggle. He was too cute. Layne could sometimes work Shannon so hard that he could dig out that wild streak that was buried deep within Shannon's subconscious.

Layne sighed and smiled as he splashed on some cologne, running his hand across his exposed chest and under the silky, buttoned up shirt. Layne could feel it all over his body. Tonight would be special.

He gave himself one last check before he turned on his heels and gathered his things and left the house, getting in the Galaxie to go to the studio to sit with his hubby as he finished up his work.

* * *

"Hello?" Shannon's voice sounded through Layne's cell phone.

"Babe...I'm here, let me in." Layne said as he stood outside the studio in the dark.

The light on the outside of the building illuminated the door and there was a streetlight near the entrance to the highway, but other than that, it was nearly pitch black outside.

"Alright, I'm coming." Shannon replied.

Layne chuckled into the phone before hanging it up.

"Yes, you will be coming..." Layne smirked to himself as he clutched his man purse that he had brought with him.

In a matter of minutes, Layne heard latches being fumbled with on the door and the entrance swung open and there Shannon was, holding the door open for him.

"Hey babe..." Shannon smiled as Layne walked into the dimly lit building.

Shannon shut the door behind them, locking it. Layne stood there and looked around. The studio was really quiet, a stark contrast from all of the noise that went on inside during the day.

"Has everyone went home? It's just me and you here?" Layne asked softly, as Shannon came over to him, putting his arm around his waist.

"Yeah. Just me and you. I kinda got a late start on the paperwork...just need to finish it up." Shannon smiled softly as they began to make their way through the dim lit studio.

They finally made it to Shannon's office and Layne sat on the leather sofa, his man purse in his lap, looking as Shannon walked past him and back over to his desk, plopping down in his seat and sighing, putting his hand on his forehead as he continued with what he was doing.

Layne bit his lip, trying to figure out how to approach his husband about this. This was one of his wildest fantasies. He always wanted to do this, but he knew how funny Shannon was about certain things.

Hell, it was only sperm...it could be wiped clean with a paper towel and Windex.

Layne unzipped his bag and looked inside, smirking. He looked back up at Shannon.

"Babe...how much paperwork do you have left to do?" Layne asked softly.

"Not much...maybe 20 more pages..." Shannon sighed.

"Oh...come here for a second..." Layne smiled softly.

"What?" Shannon asked, looking up and over at Layne.

Layne smiled, patting the couch beside him.

"C'mon babe...take a break from that right now. I bet you've been working nonstop all day. Just take a little break...pleeease..." Layne begged.

Shannon looked over at his husband, smirking. He sighed and slammed his pen down, shoving the paperwork out of the way, putting paper weights on it so it would stay in place before walking over to the couch, sitting down beside Layne.

Shannon looked at his husband, who was smiling at him lovingly. Shannon blinked as he checked him out. Layne had his hair slicked back and he was wearing an old shirt that Shannon fucking loved, and it was unbuttoned dangerously low.

Layne set his bag on the floor and smiled at Shannon.

"Come here, kiss me..." Layne smiled.

Shannon's face tinged red again as he slid closer to Layne. He leaned in, eyes falling closed. Layne smelled intoxicating. He had on cologne that heightened Shannon's senses. Shannon ended up burying his face into Layne's neck, taking in his scent, pressing kisses to Layne's neck.

"Baby...what are you doing?" Layne laughed lightly, flinching at Shannon's soft kisses.

"Layne...you smell so fucking good...you look so fucking good...just what do you think you're doing?" Shannon smirked, pushing Layne back lightly on the couch and getting on top of him, straddling him.

Shannon leaned down, sucking on the flesh of Layne's neck as Layne spoke. Layne arched his back and sighed, turning his head to the side to give Shannon better access.

"Who says I'm up to something?" Layne smirked, sighing as Shannon continued to place soft kisses all along his neck.

Shannon laughed against Layne's flesh, sucking it into his mouth, hands moving under the silky fabric of Layne's shirt to feel his skin. Layne nearly shivered.

"I know you Layne...you wanted to take me to work today...you come in here tonight all dressed up...smelling good...just what is it that you want?" Shannon asked softly, biting his lip and grinding his hips against Layne's as he looked down at him.

Layne had his arms thrown back over his head, one hand near his mouth, his finger between his teeth as he looked up at Shannon. He knew it would work. Shannon just couldn't resist his silky paisley shirt or the cologne. Layne could feel the heat radiating off of Shannon.

"Fuck me...fuck me in your office..." Layne said softly, looking straight up into Shannon's eyes.

Shannon smirked, laughing lightly.

"No one's here right? It's just me and you daddy. Bend me over your desk and do dirty things to me. I'm your secretary and I'm so hot and horny and you want to fuck me..." Layne breathed, looking up at Shannon lustfully.

"Fuck Layne, alright. Alright..." Shannon breathed, backing up off of Layne.

Shannon stared at his husband with a carnal lust in his eyes.

* * *

Layne stood in front of Shannon's desk, his silky paisley shirt unbuttoned, the only article of clothing that was still on his body. Shannon stood behind Layne, stark naked. Their clothes ended up in a pile at the end of the couch. Layne nearly gasped for air as Shannon stood behind him, his erection pressed against Layne's ass.

Shannon placed kisses all along Layne's neck and shoulder. Layne arched his back into his husband, nearly whispering his name. Shannon's hands roamed up and down Layne's hips lightly, before snaking up his stomach, running up his chest, fingers moving through his chest hair ever so softly. Shannon caressed Layne's pecs with his calloused hands.

Layne's eyes were closed as he enjoyed his husband's touch, leaned back into Shannon.

"God you're fucking irresistible...this body...it's so perfect...you're such a man. I fucking love it..." Shannon sighed, placing kisses on the back of Layne's neck.

Layne reached back, brushing the back of his fingers against Shannon's thighs. Shannon's touches were like electricity as Shannon continued to roam his hands over nearly every inch of Layne's skin.

Shannon nipped at the flesh on Layne's shoulder as he slid his hands down, moving one arm to wrap around Layne's taut stomach and the other kept snaking down, wrapping around Layne's rosy, hard shaft.

"Someone's very happy..." Shannon smiled, whispering in Layne's ear as he stroked him gently, his hand becoming moistened from Layne's pre cum.

"Shannon...oh fuck..." Layne sighed, eyes shut tight.

Layne reached out and grabbed Shannon's wrist with the jaws of life as Shannon gently caressed his husband's shaft.

Shannon laughed lightly, his erection nearly pressed between Layne's supple cheeks as he worked him.

"Please...fuck me Shannon...please...." Layne begged softly, nearly crushing Shannon's wrist.

Shannon laughed lightly, pulling off of Layne's cock. As soon as Shannon backed away slightly to grab the lube that Layne had brought...Layne whipped around, pulling Shannon to him with much force, shoving his lips towards Shannon's. The two men kissed fiercely. Layne's brows were furrowed and he sighed shakily as their tongues lapped together forcefully. Layne pulled away, his silky paisley shirt falling off of his shoulder on one side as he stared at his husband, lips kiss swollen, face flushed, breathing shallow.

"I've been wanting to fucking do this for so long..." Layne sighed, turning back around, resting his hands on the desk.

Shannon grabbed the lube, quickly coating two fingers.

"Well I'll make your fucking dreams come true tonight then babe...god you're so sexy..." Shannon nearly whispered as he gripped Layne's hip with one hand, and shoved his fingers into Layne's anus with his other hand.

Layne jumped slightly, wiggling himself on Shannon's fingers. Shannon backed up a bit as Layne backed up, arching his ass out a little more.

"I love this..." Layne whispered as Shannon worked him.

Shannon bit his lip, shoving his fingers in and out of Layne, digging them around inside of his husband, fervently trying to stretch the muscle to perfection.

Shannon could feel a passion all over his body as he pulled his fingers out of Layne, taking Layne off guard and slapping his ass cheek.

Layne was startled at the contact, and turned on as he yelped, pushing forward slightly.

"Shannon!" Layne exclaimed, looking back at his husband.

Shannon smirked, shoving the two fingers that he just had inside of Layne into his own mouth, pulling them out slowly, his swollen lips brushing against them on the way out. A popping sound happened when they were pulled from the suction of Shannon's mouth.

Layne's mouth was slightly agape as he watched Shannon, the spit pooling at the edge of his lips.

"If you're my secretary, then I just have to slap your ass. Isn't that what bosses do to their secretaries?" Shannon said lowly.

"I don't....KNOW!" Layne moaned and arched his back as Shannon started spanking him.

Layne was extremely turned on as Shannon slapped the skin of his ass, hitting harder each time. Shannon grabbed Layne's red cheeks with his hands, squeezing and caressing them.

"You have such a nice ass Layne...fuck. I'm gonna tear this shit up!" Shannon nearly moaned.

Layne swallowed hard as he heard the cap to the lube pop open again and heard the "phffft" sound as Shannon squirt some onto his hand. He heard Shannon moan as Shannon ran his hand up and down his own fully erect member, coating it for entrance.

Shannon was horny to no avail now. He wasn't worried about paperwork or keeping things organized. All he was concerned about was fucking his husband, making his wildest dreams come true.

Layne was shoved over the desk, his long arms gripping the other side of it. Shannon held his dick, guiding it up between Layne's ass cheeks, feeling around blindly for the puckered hole. Once he felt it, he removed his hand, his tip pressed against it. Shannon held onto Layne's hips and bit his lip as he looked down at his cock going into Layne's tight ass.

Shannon's brows were furrowed as he began to slowly push in, his tip going in first. Layne moaned lightly, writhing against the desk, his grip on the edge tight, his knuckles nearly white as Shannon began to slowly thrust, forcing himself deeper and deeper within Layne.

"You feel so good Layne...god you feel so good..." Shannon moaned lightly as he slowly started thrusting back and forth.

He looked down at his shaft moving back and forth between Layne's cheeks and it turned him on even more. The more he moved, the more wet his dick got, easing the friction a bit.

"Oh god Shanny...fuck me...god I love your cock in me..." Layne moaned, shifting on the desk.

Shannon bit his lip, gripping Layne's hips so tight he might leave bruises as he started getting a rhythm going, speeding up the pace.

Layne fucking loved the feeling of a cock in his ass. He threw his head back, his silky paisley shirt hanging off of his shoulder, his skull tattoo on his shoulder exposed as he pushed back on Shannon's cock.

"Is this what you like?" Shannon moaned, nearly gasping for air as he pounded into his husband at this point.

"Yes daddy. God yes...harder Shanny...fucking harder! I want you to fuck me hard! As hard as you can! Please..." Layne moaned, an adrenaline coursing through his vein.

The way they were fucking reminded him of the 90s, when they were wild as shit. Now that they had kids it was hard to fuck like this. They always had to be quiet and do it slowly. But now that the kids were away for a few days, they could be as loud and as rough as they wanted. Layne fucking loved it.

Shannon bit his lip, brows furrowed as he started ramming into his husband, their skin slapping together. Shannon thrusted his hips hard and fast, reaching his strong tattooed arms up.

"Take that shirt off...take it off..." Shannon moaned.

Layne quickly leaned up, managing to maneuver his silky paisley shirt off, it falling to the ground carelessly. Layne shakily put his hands back on the edge of the desk, his arm knocking papers off and a few knick knacks.

Both men were not concerned about it as they were in the midst of their pleasure fest.

Shannon ran his hands up Layne's back as he fucked him fast and hard, curling his hands on Layne's back and then dragging them down the flesh on Layne's back as hard as he could, scratching the skin.

"Shannon...oh fuck...harder! Harder...make me bleed!" Layne moaned, pushing back on Shannon.

They were fucking so hard that the entire desk was shaking, the computer monitor rocking back and forth, the tray of paperwork sliding forward with each thrust. Finally, the tray of paperwork finally gave and slide off the edge of the desk, spilling onto the floor in a mess, the paper weight hitting the floor with a loud thud.

"Am I your daddy?" Shannon asked after a few moments of silence and fucking.

"Yes! Yes you're my daddy!" Layne moaned.

"Well guess what?" Shannon breathed as he pounded Layne, clawing at the flesh on his back.

"What?" Layne moaned, gripping the edge of the desk, being shoved forward and then back as Shannon fucked him.

"Daddy's gonna fill you up...I'm fucking close..." Shannon breathed, closing his eyes tight.

He brought his hands back to Layne's hips, squeezing them as he worked his dick inside of Layne's ass, feeling the wetness all around his testicles.

"That picture you sent...earlier...that was fucking hot...I was so turned on..." Layne moaned.

Shannon furrowed his brows, letting out a shaky moan.

"It's for you...I'm here for you..." Shannon breathed, letting out another shaky breath.

"Shanny..." Layne breathed, throwing his head back and moving against Shannon's hips once again.

By now nearly everything on the desk had been knocked to the floor, except for the computer. The desk still shook as Shannon's thrusts became jerky.

"Layne!" Shannon exclaimed, feeling his groin explode with pleasure.

"I love you..." Shannon moaned as he spilled his seed inside of his husband, jerking and moaning, eyes shut tight.

Layne smiled, his eyes closed, his head thrown back as he felt Shannon's warm liquid hit his insides.

Shannon pulled out after it was over, sighing loudly, falling onto his knees on the floor. He reached up, grabbing Layne's cheek and squeezing lazily as he was on his knees on the floor. He looked up as Layne quickly composed himself, standing up on shaky legs and looking down at his husband, chest rising and falling.

Shannon had his hands on his bent knees, his cock still semi-hard and glistening. Layne was silent as he stood there, looking down at Shannon.

Shannon's face was mere inches away from Layne's rosy, red and wet cock. Shannon looked up at his husband as he leaned forward, still catching his breath as he stuck his tongue out, licking Layne's tip, making the shaft bounce with each lap. He could taste the pre cum nearly dripping from his husband's most intimate area.

Shannon's eyes fell closed as he moved forward on his knees, his arms reaching up to grip Layne's hips again as he sucked the tip into his mouth, pressing his tongue against the urethral opening.

"Shanny...oh god you dirty boy...that feels so good..." Layne muttered, throwing his head back and running one hand through Shannon's messy locks.

Shannon began to suck more and more of Layne into his mouth, until Layne's cock was practically down his throat. Shannon's face was red and the vein on his neck popped out as he concentrated on taking his husband down his throat with his expert mouth.

Layne could barely keep his eyes open as he looked down to see his cock disappearing into his husband's pretty mouth. Shannon moved his hands to Layne's red tinged testicles which were begging for a release. He preceded to knead them in his calloused fingers as he bobbed his head back and forth against Layne's shaft.

Layne could hardly breath as he let out low, throaty moans. Everything Shannon was doing was setting him on fire. He could feel this all over his body, like an electricity of pleasure.

"Shanny you're so good at this...oh my god..." Layne moaned, starting to buck his hips against Shannon's face.

Shannon laughed around Layne's cock, his eyes shut tight, in deep concentration as he massaged Layne with his hands and mouth.

Layne bit his lip, nearly pulling Shannon's hair as he jumped, his moans getting louder. Shannon quickly pulled off of Layne, clearing his throat and looking up at his horny husband.

Layne's face was red, his brows furrowed, biting his pretty pouty lip as he looked down at Shannon. His cock was rosy and glistening, and needed release.

Layne quickly replaced Shannon's mouth with his hand as he started run his fist up and down his shaft, tugging on the tip every now and then. He looked down at Shannon, brows furrowed, mouth forming an "o".

Shannon's cheeks were tinged pink and his lips were swollen and red as well. His hair was matted and sweaty. His chest was rising and falling and he stared up at Layne with an almost sadistic look. He licked his lips as his eyes darted from Layne's fist which was jerking his own cock off nearly centimeters from Shannon's face, to back up to Layne's flushed face. Every now and then, Shannon would stick his soft tongue out, moving it ever so gently back and forth between his lips, to tease Layne.

"I'm gonna...cum!" Layne moaned, nearly high pitched as he jerked and tugged, closing his eyes tight.

Shannon stared at Layne's cock, closing his eyes and opening his mouth with a smirk, hoping to catch some of the shower into his mouth that Layne was about to produce.

Shortly after, Layne was climaxing, nearly fucking his hand as he paused and shook, opening his eyes, brows furrowed to look down and see himself shoot his cum right onto Shannon's face. Shannon jumped slightly when he felt the warm beads hit against his face; one between his eyes, one on his chin, one actually in his mouth and slightly on his lip, another right below his eye.

Shannon laughed lightly as he swallowed what was in his mouth, licking his lips and tasting more of Layne. He could feel the thick, white substance sliding down his face as he opened his eyes to look up at his husband, who was breathing hard, brows furrowed, looking down at Shannon.

Shannon smiled warmly up at Layne and Layne's brows unfurrowed slightly as he smiled warmly down at his dirty husband.

"You've got something on your face..." Layne breathed.

Shannon caressed Layne's thighs with his hands as he laughed lightly up at his husband, feeling completely fulfilled.

* * *

Layne sat in Shannon's chair and Shannon sat in Layne's lap, both men stark naked. They had pulled the desk back in it's place, gathering everything that had fell off. Shannon quickly organized it, sitting in Layne's lap. Layne kept his arms wrapped around Shannon's stomach as Shannon was quickly finishing up the paperwork.

Shannon's hair was matted from Layne's seed, which he had wiped off of his face and carelessly slicked back in his hair. He quickly signed off paperwork and put it to the side, smirking as he felt Layne's grip tighten on around him.

"God Shanny, that was so fucking hot...I honestly wasn't sure that you would let us do that in here...I'm glad you let up! Fuck, we need to do this more often...my ass is a little bit sore...I fucking love it!" Layne smiled.

Shannon laughed lightly.

"Well you have a way of convincing me...coming in here with your silky shirt and your colonge, god you have a way of making me do whatever you want..." Shannon sighed.

Shannon sighed loudly as he finished up the paperwork, standing up, pulling out of Layne's grip.

"Fuck! I'm finally done! Let's get dressed and get outta here!" Shannon sighed.

Layne stood up, following Shannon over to their pile of clothes. Shannon bent down to grab his shirt but Layne grabbed his wrist. Shannon stopped what he was doing and looked up at his husband, smirking slightly as he lifted back up.

Layne pulled Shannon to him, having grabbed his other wrist, looking into Shannon's eyes and smirking.

"What Layne!?" Shannon smirked, brows furrowed slightly.

"I'm still horny..." Layne smirked.

Shannon's cheeks tinged red.

"Okay. Maybe I am a little...too..." Shannon smiled.

Layne dropped Shannon's wrists, but Shannon kept his closed fists against Layne's chest. Layne wrapped an arm around Shannon's back and snaked one hand between them, squeezing Shannon's cock.

"Layne...what are you doing?" Shannon said softly, blushing.

"Making you horny again." Layne smirked.

"What do you want now?" Shannon breathed jokingly, biting his lip.

"Is as discreet as I can muster up to be, Because the Cadillac, that's sittin' in the back, It isn't me, Oh, no, no, no it isn't me, I'm more at home in my galaxie!!" Layne sang loudly to Shannon as he fondled him.

"What?" Shannon asked lightly, bucking into Layne's hips, sighing loudly.

Layne leaned over, darting his tongue out along Shannon's ear lobe, sticking it in and out of Shannon's ear, making Shannon squirm as he continued to touch him.

"Are you horny now?" Layne whispered, making Shannon shiver.

"Yes..." Shannon moaned.

"Good, I wanna fuck you in the back seat of the Galaxie."

Shannon's eyes widened and he smirked.


End file.
